


Be mine be mine

by angelajang



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelajang/pseuds/angelajang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梅老师复出贺文<br/>题目乱扯，剧情乱扯，通篇乱扯，文笔渣。<br/>646的包办婚姻梗，AU。<br/>祝这两位在包办婚姻中成为美满的一对（误<br/>祝梅老师和桑大腿接下来能双双刷数据！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be mine be mine

（上）

0\. 0

“不，先生，我不明白。”梅苏特·厄齐尔那双眼睛显得比平时更大了。

“为了公司更好的发展，需要引进新人，这个我理解。可是为什么我要和那个人结婚？”

被称为先生的白发老人脸色如常，“梅苏特，你来我们公司已经有一年了，感觉怎么样。”

“挺好的，我很喜欢这里，大家都很团结很有目标……”

“可是我们的业绩还是不太理想，今年又排在了……”

“第四。”

“是的。”

 

0\. 1

公司上下议论纷纷。

“听说我们今年引进的目标是一位真正能将接近成交的机会转化为真金白银的销售精英！”

“据说他一出马，不管是谁都能搞的定！”

“据说他有一次和人说了三天三夜的电话，根本停不下来。”

……不会是托马斯·穆勒吧？梅苏特想了一下，打了个冷颤，迅速在脑子了划掉了这个可怕的联想。

当然这些后来证明了都是谣言，那就是后话了。

 

0\. 2

他又想起走出总裁办公室之前的对话。

“所以这是一次为了业绩的联姻？”

“孩子你真聪明。”

“……我懂了，可是为什么是我？”

“因为他们指定要你，而且其他人都和我讲过他们的择偶标准，他都不太适合。奥利维尔想要个法国媳妇，杰克想要个高大威猛让他接吻时要踮脚的，阿隆想要个乖巧喜欢动物能和他一起吃吃吃的……”

“…………”真主啊，这些东西我都不想听。

“我现在能说一下我的择偶标准吗？”梅苏特像是一条在做最后的挣扎的小金鱼。

“我都见过你前男友了，标准当然知道。”最后一滴血被扣掉，梅苏特·厄齐尔被KO。

 

0\. 3

梅苏特的婚姻对象将在一个月后来到伦敦。

波尔蒂说，为了保持新鲜感和不让梅苏特被媒体的报道误导，不能让他知道他的婚姻对象的名字，Aha。

更可怕的是，公司里所有人都和波尔蒂意见一致。

梅苏特因此展开了外星人特有的天马行空的想象力，把还没见过一面的婚姻对象黑了个够本。

 

0\. 4

趁着将要领证的那位还没来，梅苏特进行了最后一次单身旅行。

他去马德里看看以前的好基友好同事，拉莫斯给了他好多婚前忠告（他才没有记得那些拉莫斯和卡西怎样争夺家庭男性话语权的细节），本泽马说如果他婚后不开心他可以继续和他一起去夜店妹纸和汉子们依然都辣，赫迪拉依旧负责把喝得半醉的小鲷鱼载回家。

一切似乎和以前一样一样的。

如果忽略赫迪拉把他摔在床上之后的那滴眼泪。

听着一堆比老妈子更烦人的叮嘱，小鲷鱼瞪着眼睛看着萨米家熟悉的天花板数羊。

然后钻进那人的怀抱中获得了久违的安眠。

 

0\. 5

然后他回到了德国，哥哥家新添了个女娃娃，黑乎乎圆溜溜的眼睛可爱得紧。

他把她抱起来举高高，她也不害怕，咯咯地笑着，手感软软的特别好。

梅苏特忍不住亲了她一口，响亮的一声，mua! (*╯3╰) 

然后他忽然产生了一个想法，他对哥哥说。

如果我结婚了也养个小孩，好像还不错。

哥哥像是看见鬼了一样惊恐地看着玩心从来不收的弟弟。

 

0\. 6

分布在五湖四海的损友们纷纷发来贺电。

祝贺梅苏特你也有今天。

梅苏特把马林的新电话存进通信录，把小猪的短信截图转发给波尔蒂，再问一次穆勒真的不是他要来伦敦如果是他立即反悔，在这时候手机界面忽然弹出短信接收通知。

来自一个他已经删掉储存但他还能倒背如流的号码。

葡萄牙人的短信很简单，只有，恭喜你，几个字。

梅苏特看了一眼，删掉。

 

0\. 99

好了废话太多，跳跃到梅苏特最后的单身汉时光被挥霍完毕的最后一夜。

最后一次一个人在这张宽广的Kingsize大床入眠，睁开眼后，他穿戴整齐，开车前往机场接他的婚姻对象。

 

（中）

 

1\. 0

看到阿莱西斯·桑切斯的瞬间，梅苏特觉得有点懵。

和前东家是死敌的竞争对手，和自己联姻。

对方也看着自己，俩人互瞪。

最后对方终于憋不住了，“你到底要不要开车了？！”

 

1\. 1

先把对方载到酒店，想想好像不对，又在酒店门口把人拉到自己家里。

“这个，呃……请随意……”梅苏特摸着头，搜肠刮肚找话。

桑切斯没和他客气，行李搁好，坐下来。

“公司给了我们两天假，我们可以领了证再回去。”

意思是给两天时间搞好所有劳什子，回去安安心心干活。

 

1\. 2

“怎么你也跳槽了？”梅苏特问。

“你在隔壁不也是干得好好的就走了吗？”对方反击。

“我那是……”梅苏特刚想反驳，可是后面一个词忽然不知道该用西班牙语怎么说，压在喉头。

桑切斯侧头看着他，笑而不语。

 

1\. 3

一到夜晚，梅苏特最想回避的问题就来了。

他们面对面站在那张白色的Kingsize大床两侧，大眼瞪小眼。

最后还是桑切斯忍不住了，“要不我去你家客房吧。”

说完转身就走。

 

1\. 4

梅苏特在床上没法安眠。

这张床他和某人一起买的，从马德里带过来花了好一番功夫。

搬来伦敦前有想过把它扔掉，最终还是舍不得，结果这成了他伦敦的房子里唯一承载着过去记忆的东西。

而且刚来就和人躺一块，这确实让梅苏特感到不太适应这节奏。

可这事既然自己答应下来了就没法反悔，伸头一刀缩头也是一刀，万事总得解决。

他叹了口气，起身向客房走去。

 

1\. 6

桑切斯也没睡。

他知道自己要求和这位传说中的全欧洲最佳情人联姻，是仓促而任性的，但是他知道，这确实是份双赢的买卖。

当梅苏特打开门的时候，看到他坐在床边，眼神中的不爽显而易见。

“呃，对不起……我不是故意要拒绝你。”

 

1\. 7

最后，他们的第一天是在划分好楚河汉界的大床上睡着的。

梅苏特：(⊙__⊙) 心好累。

 

1\. 8

在排队等扯证的过程中，梅苏特正襟危坐，眼观鼻鼻观心。

桑切斯忽然说，“我们回去吧。”

“就和他们说我们已经领过证了，他们不会查的。”

“这样万一我们真处不来也有反悔余地。”

梅苏特看着对方失望的样子，忽然觉得自己真是罪大恶极。

 

1\. 9

“很抱歉让你觉得我怠慢了你，我只是……需要点时间。”

“嗯，其实我也是。”

于是他们原路返回，开始恋爱阶段的补课。

 

（下）

 

2\. 0

他们俩在两天假期后准时出现在公司。

神清气爽得足以让人确信他们真是结婚领证了。

 

2\. 1

人们开始感叹这两位工作上性格上完全互补。

感叹老头子识人独具慧眼，把这俩凑一起真爱无敌。

 

2\. 2

梅苏特把一堆资料扔过去他的办公室，包括现在进行的洽谈，每次会议的进度记录及谈话主要内容，还有合作方的联系方式。

桑切斯完全上手只用了两个星期。

在第三个星期，他们一同出席合作方的品牌活动，穿的是配套的黑白西装。

事实上他们在家里为谁穿白西装争执了半个小时，经历了他们打的第一架。最后是桑切斯凭着肌肉密度赢了，梅苏特乖乖穿上白色。

说实话，为什么一个小个子会有那么发达的胸肌腹肌，梅苏特在镜子前戳着自己软嘟嘟的小肚子想。

旁边桑切斯看到他孩子气的动作，忍不住笑出了声。

 

2\. 3

他们熟练地应对着合作方和各路来宾还有记者的提问和寒暄，演得滴水不漏。

梅苏特知道桑切斯对不是自己的相关业务还不是特别熟悉，所以会密切留意着补锅和圆场。

而桑切斯在不太确认的细节处，会停下来，等待梅苏特补充。

俩人四目相对，相视而笑的瞬间，就这样被拍了下来，流传甚广。

 

2\. 4

有时候在总裁办公室，会看到这两个人轮着用都不是特别灵光的英语讲项目进度汇报和下阶段规划，堪称一景。

实在不会说的时候，梅苏特会切换回德语频道一顿巴拉巴拉。

然后Boss也用德语巴拉巴拉回应。

这下子轮到桑切斯茫然了。

梅苏特就用简单的西语翻译Boss的话说给他听。

没想到语言砖家居然还能有这么一天。

虽然桑切斯负责的是西语市场，但是梅苏特表示，他也不知道原来对方的英文可以烂的和自己一拼。

 

2\. 5

桑切斯的两只爱犬从西班牙运送到达了梅苏特家。

看着波霸和两只金毛上蹿下跳玩儿得不亦乐乎，梅苏特说我干脆把肉奇也带来给Atom和Humber作伴得了。

 

2\. 6

过两天梅苏特的妹妹真把肉奇也带来了。

梅苏特的妹妹很乖，看到桑切斯的第一眼，她大声地问候嫂子好。

妹妹走后，桑切斯和梅苏特就关于对方的直系亲属该如何问候自己，以及自己的直系亲属该如何称呼对方这一话题展开了亲切友好的讨论。

才怪。

他们又打了一架。

 

2\. 7

日子就这样过着。

但他们谁也没有再提领证的事情。

像是从来没有这事儿一样。

他们是好搭档，好朋友，是一起生活睡在一起的，没有民政关系的两人。

 

2\. 8

事情发展其实是很俗气的。

那天他们把一单案子谈下来了，准确的说是在隔壁的碗里扒下来的。

这一单的利润丰厚到足够他们保证这一年业绩第四不忧，当然前三还要争取争取。

在庆功宴上，被一群没节操的同事们玩儿了一轮，再多喝了点小酒，俩功臣都有些分不清东南西北了。

国王游戏的时候，被要求亲一个，他们也没有拒绝。

桑切斯搂着梅苏特，犹豫着不知道该不该亲下去的时候，梅苏特凑过来，小心地吻上了他的唇。

 

2\. 9

在他们被同事们送回来之后，他们打了第三架。

决定了谁来使用男人那玩意。

^_^ 

 

-FIN-


End file.
